guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoalords
}} are the supreme Zoaforms - intended to be the generals for the armies of biologically-engineered soldiers. Originally, there was only one single Zoalord, Archanfel; who was created to be the leader of the Zoalords and the Zoanoid armies. Archanfel is the only true Zoalord, as he was created by the Creators themselves, and is far more powerful than any other living creature on the planet, even a Guyver. However, after he was abandoned by the Creators who fled the world, he followed through with their original plan and created a council of eleven lesser Zoalords. He later used them to conquer the world and unify it under his rule and placed them in charge of various regions throughout the globe in order to control the world. After this phase of his plan was completed he moved on to the second stage in which he began to optimize and process humans into Zoanoids in mass production as well as launch an immense space ship known as the Ark, powered by the Zoalords psionic reserves and solar energy. All Zoalords are exceptionally well-designed Zoaforms, and are complete masterpieces of scientific achievements and bio-engineering. Each one is unique in and of itself, both in powers and appearance, and cannot be replicated due to how long the process takes and tedious the work is in processing their battleforms. They derive their special power and longevity - they are functionally immortal - from the Zoacrystal which is embedded in their skull. These Zoacrystals were originally harvested from Archanfel´s body, cleaved and cultivated from the original and then implanted during the optimization process. Zoalords have a number of standard powers even in human form - superhuman strength and resilience, telepathic ability as well as controlling any and all Zoanoids within their range, flight and possibly teleportation. Some Zoalords have even demonstrated to have stronger telepathic abilities than others, such as Dr. Barcas or Dragonlord Khan . They are each also capable of changing into a battleform in which they deploy a specialized powerset. The difference in abilities in these battleforms is tremendous, even amongst themselves. The only thing keeping the Zoalords unified together, rather than fighting their peers, is the fear of Archanfel himself, whose powers completely eclipses even the strongest of the Zoalords. The complete Zoalord council initially had twelve members. Four are now dead, two are disabled, one of which permanently, two have defected, and one was presumed dead, but has instead gone rogue. See Council of Twelve '' for more details. Proto-Zoalords As Zoalords are very unique and complex beings to create, further steps are taken to ensure the processing is successful and that the finalized form is completely flawless in every way, shape, or form. While the details are unknown, what is known is that the process for optimizing a new Zoalord is unique and completely unlike any other Zoanoid type or related creature. That is to say, that the process for creating one Zoalord will be different for creating a different Zoalord. Because of this, each Zoalord is unique in appearance, and therefore unable to be replicated or copied. What is known about the Zoalord process is that before the optimization of selected individuals, test processing is run on subjects to ensure the processing is perfected. In the case of Richard Guyot, there were four ' }}' created before he was optimized. Typically, a Proto-Zoalord is a prototype of a full Zoalord, and as such has most, if not all, of the same powers, abilities and characteristics as the Zoalord that is ultimately created from the information gained from the Proto-Zoalord's processing. However, there are some unique differences between the two types. One notable difference between a Proto-Zoalord and a Zoalord is one of power and longevity. Since the Proto-Zoalords only possess artificially created Zoacrystals (referred to as a ''Dummy Crystal) their power is inferior to the perfected form with a true Zoacrystal. The Dummy Crystal allows the Proto-Zoalord to control Zoanoids and Hyper-Zoanoids via telepathy, the same way a Zoacrystal does, and also grants them all the same type of powers with regards to energy based attacks, flight, superhuman strength and so on. However, the Dummy Crystals can be overtaken by the Zoacrystals which are far more powerful and can put out far stronger telepathic commands. Furthermore, if a Dummy Crystal resonates on the same frequency as a Zoacrystal, the Zoalord can paralyze the Proto-Zoalord entirely, completely negating their powers, assaulting their minds and crystals via telepathy (even able to crack the Crystals open shattering them and thus killing the Proto-Zoalord), outright controlling them, or refusing to allow them to transform. However, if a Proto-Zoalord's Dummy Crystal does resonate at the same frequency as a Zoacrystal, it can siphon the Zoalord's power into it's own Crystal and body, helping to recover and regenerate it's own power in the process. Another notable difference is that, Proto-Zoalords do not possess the finalized powers of the true Zoalords, such as controlling or manipulating a specific scientific element or power that is unique to the Zoalord alone. Also, as a Proto-Zoalord is only a prototype and therefore expendable, no thought or effort has been made to decreasing or negating the stress the Zoalord form puts on the subject. It can also be assumed, as a Proto-Zoalord is only a test subject, that they are flawed in some way or at the least not as efficient or as optimized as the full Zoalord that they are a prototype of. List of Zoalords *'Archanfel' (comes back from the black hole) *'Hamilcar Barcas' *'Sin Rubeo Amniculus' *'Waferdanos ' (dec.) *'Friedrich von Purgstall' (dec.) *'Cabraal Khan' (rogue, dec.) *'Jabir Ibn Hayyan' (rogue) *'Luggnagg de Krumeggnic' (rogue) *'Li Yentsui' (dec.) *'Edward Caerleon' (stripped of power) *'Tuatha De Galenos' *'Richard Guyot' (rogue, stripped of power) *'Imakarum Mirabilis' (replacement for Guyot) Beings with similar powers *'Shizu Onuma/Griselda' - a female Proto-Zoalord who was created by Alfred Hekkaring *'Apollon' - a mysterious being who has begun to collect Zoacrystals * Category:Characters